With the development of electronic technologies, smart terminals such as cell phones are more and more widely used in people's lives, and there are more and more various functions on cell phones, such as making calls, sending text messages, video calls, playing games etc.
However, when users who are unaccustomed to operations, such as the elderly, turn on a function, they generally need to perform operations such as unlocking, application selection and function selection. The complexity of such operations is high, and can negatively affect user experience.